


One is Silver, The Other's Gold

by blackeveryseason



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeveryseason/pseuds/blackeveryseason
Summary: Akira thinks about what his friends mean to him: if they're golden or if they're silver.
Kudos: 4





	One is Silver, The Other's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading from my FF account (@ snowblinded) // Written 2012, unedited from then.

You know what they say about friends: "Make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver and the other's gold."

In Akira's opinion, both his old 'friends' were bronze at best. Kengo was too annoying, and Aya was too intense. Neither were even close to being gold.

On the other hand, if new friends were silver, the silver-haired shadow would have to take the role as aluminum foil. Not in the slightest close to silver.

How about Haruka? Sure, he was cute in his own way, he was only a young child, but mature and smart for his age. Perhaps he could qualify as silver, even if his wealth could buy him ample gold.

Master? Silver at the least. Maybe even gold since he seemed to be the only person who had a sane mind around Akira. He was useful without having to be there all the time.

And then there was Kou. He was a high-functioning figure to Kengo and him. They referred to him as their older brother. Yes, he was a pervert and a man of illegal activities, but he made it clear he was independent, whether or not people were after him. He could take care of it though, he always have. He was definitely someone who was gold.

If he ever told Kou that, he'd probably take it with a smug smile. And if he told Shirogane that Kou was gold, he'd demand why the lecherous pervert gets gold while the oh-so innocent, precious shadow gets aluminum foil.

Akira had no doubt that Shirogane could twist it around somehow to be called aluminum foil. Something like, 'I'm useful to protecting goods, like you, my Akira-kun.' Then he'd hold being called aluminum foil good since 'gold takes awhile to be made into something actually useful.'

He could imagine the two older men glaring each other down, exchanging insults over who was the useless one.

In reality, maybe everyone was gold in their own twisted way.

Kengo was there for Akira whether he asked for help or not, Aya made sure that they were aware of their stupidity when it came to school and even helped when she could. Haruka was the researcher of the group, providing helpful information towards the kokuchi. Kou was the light, banishing the creatures with ease and a role model to Kengo and Akira. And there's Shirogane. No matter what Akira could say to the shadow, he claimed that he'd be there for him, which was true. So, maybe they were gold, old and new friends.

\- - -  
"Akira-kun, you're so precious."

"Get off of me, Shirogane!"

"Why would I let someone so cute go?"  
\- - -

Strike that. Shirogane is beneath aluminum foil. He's the old bologna from the bottom of the deli drawer in the refrigerator.


End file.
